Naruto-HULK SMASH
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Hulk shows up in Naruto universe. Hulk makes friends. Hulk finds love. Hulk SMASH. Need I say more! Warning: OP Hulk, Hulk with personalities from Avengers Assemble, Hulk and Agents of Smash; Hulk appearance based on CGI version from Death Battle Hulk vs. Doomsday. Rebut story since Fanfiction SCREWED my past story up while I was updating it.


**_Naruto-HULK SMASH!_**

 ** _Hulk shows up in Naruto verse. Hulk makes friends. Hulk finds love. Hulk SMASH. Need I say more!_**

 ** _The Incredible Hulk and Naruto do not belong to the author; they belong to Marvel and Masashi Kishimoto respectively._**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

 _'_ _Thought'_

 _'_ _Past-tense'_

 **"** **Hulk Talk"**

 ** _"_** ** _HULK SMASH!_**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Chapter 1: The Green Goliath Appears}_**

War.

The one concept that everyone in the Land of Nations was familiar with. In many worlds and timelines it was seen as a chance for glory and fame. Many fought wars out of a sense of duty and loyalty to their home and/or leaders. And many more fought to defend their freedom and liberty from those who would rule through tyranny.

Sadly, in the land of shinobi and assassins, honour was considered to be something only a fool would fight for.

A hero was not someone who risked his life to save hundreds of fellow soldiers/citizens. A hero was not someone who would make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good.

A hero was someone who could wipe out entire legions of enemy combatants in a matter of seconds. It didn't matter how they did it or why, so long as they got the job done with as minimal losses as possible.

Thus was the never ending cycle of death and destruction in the world of Shinobi.

…

And it was about damn time fate decided enough was enough.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In a vast void, a singular figure rose her head sharply in surprise. There was no mistaking what she had felt just now. A powerful shift in the world's time stream had just set everything off balance. Just enough so that everything she had been working for had been disrupted.

Enraged, she expanded her vision to see what had occurred. To find out what had transpired and how badly it had tampered with her plans.

Whatever it was, she would deal with it. Just like the _wretched humans_ who had betrayed her she would-

…

 _Thu-thump._

…

Her eyes widened in shock as images and feelings flowed into her mind.

…

 _Thu-thump._

…

She wrapped her arms around herself as her heart started beating faster…

…

 _Thu-thump._

…

Her cheeks flushed as her body started shaking…not in pain…but in pleasure.

She could feel it. She could feel it in her very soul.

Something was coming. Something powerful. Something that would change the world forever.

And she couldn't help but smile and blush in excitement and anticipation.

Whatever, or whoever this thing was, it was strong. Possibly as strong as one of those accursed Tailed Beasts those _humans_ utilized as weapons of war.

And it/he also knew the pain of loneliness, betrayal…

And rage. Sheer, unparalleled rage.

But unlike the humans she so despised, this being had learned to control its rage. It didn't possess the aura of a monster – at least not as a blood thirsty, psychopathic killer. Instead, it had learned to use its power to protect. Its friends. Its comrades. It used its strength for good, always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to protect all it/he held dear.

And she would welcome it/him with open arms.

In that moment, her priorities changed.

Oh she would have her revenge, no doubt about that. But for some reason she now felt the desire to meet this approaching creature/person.

…the one who could finally change the fate of a world plagued by death and deception…

…the one who could show the world that heroes do exit…

…the one called…The Hulk!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _Lakeshore, Land of the Waves_**

The Land of Waves could easily be described as one of the most prosperous nations in the land.

Or, at least it once was.

Now under the control of Gato's Shipping Corporation, the once a prosperous nation had become an impoverished Third World landscape. The local villages were now little more than ghost towns, as most of the populace had fled to start a new life elsewhere…where Gato's goons couldn't threaten them or their families. The local fishing docks had fallen into disrepair, scores of fishing trolleys lay abandoned along the shoreline, a large object had come flying out of a rift of cosmic energy in the sky, and a few isolated storage sheds had begun to…

Wait, what?

 ** _{BOOOOOOOOOMMM}_**

The object smashed into the Earth with the force equivalent to that of a nuclear warhead, causing a massive shockwave and creating several large fissures that could be felt/heard from miles away. A few seconds passed before…

 **"** **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** a very, very enraged roar came out of the crater, followed by a large object leaping out and landed outside said crater. The object then stood up to its full height, revealing an emerald green titan with dark green hair; dressed in little more than purple high tech pants; and standing at its full height of 10'9 and 1,100 pounds of pure muscle mass and rage.

 **"** **HULK HATE FALLING FROM SKY! HULK HATE GETTING CAUGHT IN EXPLOSION CAUSED BY STARK! HULK SMASH STARK FOR BLOWING UP HULK!"** The now christened Hulk bellowed to the sky with his fists raised. The green titan looked around at the surrounding landscape for anything that would leap out and attack him. Spotting none, he took a few moments to calm down before relaxing his stance.

Hulk groaned as he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. After a few seconds he seemed to calm down, his expression shifting to one of intrigue and curiosity. Hulk then looked up to where he had dropped from…just in time to see the cosmic rift seal shut and disappear. Hulk growled in annoyance as he looked at his surroundings. He could see that he had landed close to a shoreline, and succeeded in scaring off every living creature in the area.

The Green Goliath was plenty pissed off at how he had come to be…wherever he was. Earlier that day, he and the Avengers had been called in by SHIELD to stop a prototype energy generator from being stolen by a team of HYDRA agents. The fight had gone pretty much the same way it always did: Avengers assemble; fight the bad guys; protect the tech; end of story.

That plan fell apart as one of the HYDRA agents managed to activate the device before he was taken out by Captain America. Said device then created some sort of energy rift that opened a gateway to an alternate universe parallel to theirs; a new world that was similar yet different from their own. But of course Tony Stark/Ironman just had to investigate how the device worked – the SHIELD agents referred to it as a Warp Gate or something like that – and decided the best way to do that…was to analyse the portal while it was still unstable rather than shut the device down.

Then the portal started shooting out tendrils of energy chains in all directions, destroying several nearby SHIELD/HYDRA tech and forcing the Avengers to take evasive actions.

Unfortunately for the Hulk, he wasn't exactly known for his agility.

Simply put, he was knocked off balance by an explosion caused by an energy tendril, caught by said tendril and pulled into the vortex. Good news: he was used to this sort of thing after his adventures with the Agents of Smash. Bad news: he never got around to getting some barf bags for the tumbling through a cosmic vortex that connected one universe to another.

After what seemed like hours he was shot out of the vortex, fell out of the sky and crash landed here.

And now he was mad, separated from his team, mad, in a different land and/or world, mad, and without any way to contact the Avengers.

And did I mention he was mad?

"Well big guy, what are you going to do now?" Hulk looked behind him to see a man in his early thirties with greying hair and dressed in brown pants and a grey shirt.

This was his alter ego/personality, Robert 'Bruce' Banner – one of the brightest humans and experts in Gamma radiation. He often showed up as a ghost in Hulk's mind, usually when the Green Giant was in a deadlock between multiple decisions.

Hulk may see him as a nuisance at times, but he had come to accept his 'puny' self as part of him.

 **"** **Don't know, probably find someplace to stay until the Avengers find me. Cap is probably forcing Stark to find out where we are right now."** This was most likely true; the World War Two veteran would never abandon his friends if there was still a way to bring him back. But he was still angry at Tony for not shutting down the machine before he was caught in the vortex.

"We don't know how long that would take Hulk, and it may be some time before our friends are able to open a vortex directly to _this_ world. With so many alternate realities and timelines, they won't know which world to look for without attaining the right coordinates. But right now, it would be best for us to get away from here. Our landing most likely attracted someone's attention."

 **"** **Yeah, yeah"** Hulk huffed as Banner faded back into his mind. The Green Scar then began running before leaping into the air over the treetops. Within a few bounds he had vanished into the forest.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A short while later Hulk had arrived just outside a clearing next to a dirt path. Assuming that there might be houses or a town nearby, Hulk decided to simply huff it on the ground. He soon caught sight of a moderately sized two-story house with a small patio and a backyard. It wasn't too bad at first glance, decent paint job and seemed large enough for even him…if he wasn't standing at his full height.

Hulk was relieved to see that there were people on this planet…but he was hesitant about revealing himself to anyone; he was still nostalgic about how he was treated back on Earth, both by his foes and 'friends'. He had turned around and was about to head back into the forest…

"Hey, let my Kaa-chan go!"

"OW! Why you little brat!"

Crack!

"INARI, NO! STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Only to halt at the sound of shouting and scuffling.

Hulk rushed towards the side of the house and peaked around the corner. And what he saw sickened him to no end:

Standing there were two men armed with knives and clubs standing over a boy and a young women with dark hair and black eyes, probably the mother. The boy was lying unconscious with a red whelt on his forehead, and the two thugs were standing over the woman with their weapons drawn.

"You should know by now you little wretch, that anyone who defies Gato needs to be punished" one of the thugs sneered.

"Heh heh, you know, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable down here" the second thug sneered as he began loosening his pants, "maybe you could help me relief myself, then you can watch as your little boy there gets to meet his worthless trash of a father in Hell!"

The woman's eyes widened in horror. "No…please no, don't hurt him. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt my so-"

'CRACK'

The woman's head snapped back as one of the thugs used his club to knock her into the wall, causing her to collapse to the patio with blood streaming down her face.

"Hey assholes" three more thugs came from the other side of the house, with the leader of the group resting his club over his shoulder. "Hurry up so we can get back to base. Boss is gonna want everyone for the party tonight, and to know that the bridge builder's family won't be causing any more problems."

"Hell Yeah!"

"That's right you stupid, filthy wretch, it's time for you to be put in your place" the offending thug crowed as he lowered his pants to the ground, now reaching for his remaining undergarments and pulling down…

That was the last straw.

 **"** **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** Hulk bellowed as he charged around the house towards the thugs.

"What the-" one of the thugs said before a large green fist struck his head and sent his twisted body flying into the trees. Hulk then grabbed the second thug and smashed him into the ground. He then smashed said victim three more times before literally tossing him like a ragdoll up and over the forest. Hulk then rushed the three remaining thugs, who had quite literally relieved themselves in their pants, and delivered two deadly haymakers into the two lesser thugs. To say that their heads disintegrated from the force of the punches would be an understatement.

The leader collapsed onto the ground and crawled backwards, hoping to put some distance between him and the very large and very, VERY angry giant. Said giant then turned his enraged eyes down toward him, causing him to whimper and babble in terror as his life passed before his eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU THREATEN TO RAPE WOMAN IN FRONT OF HULK! HULK HATE RAPISTS LIKE YOU! YOU MAKE HULK MAD! AND WHEN HULK MAD…"_**

Hulk opened his arms and hands to his side…

 ** _"_** ** _HUUULLLK…SMASH!"_**

And delivered a powerful Thunderclap that literally ripped the ground in front of him, flattened some of the surrounding trees…and sent the thug's body flying through the forest, crashing into more trees before finally disappearing into the distance.

Seeing no more thugs coming around the house, Hulk allowed himself to calm down before turning to look down at the woman and child. He tenderly picked them up and moved back around the side towards the patio.

 _'_ _Hmmf, Hulk hates it when things get complicated.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _Got this idea from watching Death Battle Hulk vs Doomsday (sad face); listening to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance – Hot Wind Blowing_** ** _(Feat. Ferry Corsten) Extended;_** ** _and reading Justice League: the World Breaker Comes by HandAssassinSpider-man; and The Avengers of Fairy Tail by KaijuPaladin._**

 ** _Hulk Romance/Harem (Yes, this is gonna be an 'eventual' Harem story; big guy deserves some love):_**

 ** _Confirmed:_**

 ** _Mebuki Haruno (yes, this is going to happen)_**

 ** _Anko_**

 ** _Mei Terumi_**

 ** _Tsume Inuzuka_**

 ** _Maybe:_**

 ** _Tsunami_**

 ** _Yugito Ni_**

 ** _(If anyone has any ideas, please write them in the reviews.)_**

 ** _And also, I'll be using Screw Attack's CGI design for Hulk from the Hulk vs. Doomsday Death Battle; while I'm disappointed that they had Hulk lose, I really liked the computerized design for the Green Goliath._**

 ** _Till next time folks…_**

 ** _HULK SMASH!_**


End file.
